


Georgie's Legacy

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Brothers, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Crushes, Family, First Crush, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Photographs, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Sweet, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stan and Bill have a really nice moment together. The latter talks a lot about his brother. It's cute, a little bittersweet, and Stan himself doesn't mind.Oneshot/drabble





	Georgie's Legacy

Contrary to popular belief actually, Stan Uris was a bit of a sap. He wouldn't usually admit it though. Not that anyone would think he was particularly badass or cool--he was too skinny, with too curly hair, and too sharp eyes. He was nerdy, obviously Jewish (not a bad thing to the people who mattered of course), and had OCD. But with all that being said? It was still a surprise that Stan had easily agreed to go stargazing with him. 

Now here they were, laying on the damp grass. If Eddie Kaspbrak had been here he would've said something about "GUYS the grass is wet and you're gonna get sick and then you're gonna pass the germs on and get ME sick and the next thing you know my mom will be attending my funeral--" but the good thing was, he wasn't. They were at peace with just the two of them right now.

Stan put his head against his arms. His heart jumped weirdly when Bill's hip brushed his side by accident. 

...maybe he was just cold. Yeah, that was probably it.

"The s-s-stars sure are buh-buh-beautiful t-tonight," Bill said softly. Stan was used to his stutter. Not bothered by it. Bothered when people stopped to make fun of him about it, though. 

"Yeah."

"Y-y-you know who else is buh-buh-beautiful?" Bill asked.

Stan's heart sped up again, and that in itself made him nervous. Why was that happening? Bill was his best friend. They'd been friends for ages too. They probably knew everything about each other. Stan knew about Bill's distance from his parents. Bill knew about the pressure Stan was under from his own about his family's wealth and religious point of view. Stan knew Bill had dimples, and neat hair, and how sometimes he bit his lip when he concentrated enough...

But he didn't...you know. He didn't. He just didn't. Of course not. 

Bill was looking at him because he hadn't said anything, so he had to hurry. "Who?"

And then Bill smiled just then, shy and dimpled, and Stan felt like everything was okay. "My little b-brother Georgie!" It wasn't what Stan was expecting (or wanting) him to say, but he said it so earnestly. And then, because Bill was a sap too, he pulled out a little photo album. Wow. "Here he is on his first day of school, s-s-so cute. And this is him p-playing with a p-paper buh-buh-boat!" 

Stan leaned his head on Bill's shoulder and watched him babble on about the little boy. He fell asleep to his gently lilting voice, and nothing had ever been better. 


End file.
